Conventionally, merchants have payment systems that are integrated with several card issuing entities. For example, the card issuing entities may comprise banks and/or credit card companies. The card issuing entities can issue physical cards to customers. For example, when such a card-holding customer desires to make a purchase online, the customer can provide to the merchant the account number and/or card number of either a physical debit card or credit card that was issued to him or her by a card issuing entity. The merchant can use the card information supplied by the customer to charge the purchase amount to the user's account/card. Eventually, the card issuing entity can facilitate the transfer of funds associated with the user's online purchase to the merchant. Signing up for a credit or debit card is typically a process that requires a substantial amount of time and is governed by regulatory requirements. Thus, certain consumers such as people residing overseas may find it difficult to obtain a credit or debit card for making online purchases.